William VS Stephen Quire (DB)
William VS Stephen Quire is the 23rd Episode of DEATH BATTLE! by Fireball Studios, featuring William from Violette1st and Stephen Quire from Wafflepwn in a battle between the two antagonists who hate their family for ruining their lives. Description YouTube VS YouTube - Two of these guys got famous for one thing: Rage, Rage and All out Rage from what their parents have done to them in their lives. Interlude Boomstick: Theres a very common element when it comes to gaming! and that is beating the shit out of the TV when you suck at a video game! Wiz: But this was taken to another level when families were involved from stopping them to do something else and they get mad at it and had their stuff destroyed, give these two for example. Boomstick: William, the Xbox Kid Wiz: And Stephen Quire, The kid who got his World of Warcraft Account cancelled Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle William Wiz: The Xbox, a console that everyone seems to enjoy from Microsoft Boomstick: Ranging from games such as the Call of Duty Series, to the recent Cuphead, so many people have played it and they grow obsessed with it. Wiz: But nothing more troublesome to those who have a problem than William, the Xbox Kid. Boomstick: Hold on what! Boomstick starts laughing Boomstick: Look at this kid, he's so fat and doesn't like to exercise, he's such a dumbass! Hahahahahahaha!! Wiz: Good thinking! William hates exercises, and all he does in his life is play the Xbox 360, he's known to be Grouchy, Lazy, Gluttonous, Irritable, Spoiled, Ungreatful, and many more names to call him Boomstick: Yeah, but this kid is an asshole, i mean there's videos of this kid breaking TVs, eating Taco Bell, Being up to no good at all, hell he's even hated Daylights saving times, always being wrong about the time! Wiz: William also steals things from his family, including a Bic Mac from his own father, also he's known to be so obsessed with Candy. Boomstick: And what about the time he burned a goddamn car in the inside! Holy Shit, he's a pyromaniac! Wiz: Not only that, but William has done other bad things as well, he's a troublesome kid who really hates his Father and Sister the most, he's overall slow and doesn't react in time to save whatever he desires for, but most importantly his love for Xbox is his main thing, that's literally all William really likes in his life, his own Xbox and games such as Call of Duty and Grand Theft Auto Boomstick: Damn, and that's not even close to his point, he also hates School, as he is shown burning down his goddamn school stuff, damn did this kid ever get arrested for this? Wiz: Not quite, there's other things William has also done, he's also flipped the bird and destroyed so many TVs that he's so well done holding a gun. Boomstick: Well damn, remember that time William got his ass kicked by Andy and he survived? Yeah this kid may be fat, but can be hard to put down! Wiz: William also was once shot by his own dad in the butt and survived somehow, and things for William is that he can't fight too well. He also happens to lack any common sense or have any knowledge despite him being in high school; he doesn't know what "deceased" mean. Though he does use words like "consequences", "justify", etc. practically meaning he does pay attention in school most of the time. Boomstick: I really wish i can shoot this kid right now! But i can't! Anyways, though those are some feats, William is an idiot, being complete vulnerable to everything like getting his ass kicked, getting shot, and worse of all, has a goddamn tantrum to every god damn thing Wiz: But William is overall, a Protagonist Villain in the Violette1st YouTube channel, but we see him as a villian so if you take away his Xbox, you can...uh, take him down first? Boomstick: Yep, cause why the hell not! He has no fighting skills. Stephen Quire Wiz: It all began with a simple video called Greatest Freak Out Ever 1 where someones World of Warcraft account has been cancelled by his own mother Boomstick: And that kid was nothing more than Stephen Quire! The dude literally shoved a goddamn TV Remote up his butt and it hurted and that was the moment of the Greatest Freak Out series has ever begun with, there's a total of 33, you should go check it out! Wiz: Stephen isn't just a typical kid, yeah you see all those videos Wafflepwn recorded was actually real. Boomstick: But just enjoy their videos, you'll get the idea. He's even known to take his shirt off when something goes down. Wiz: Stephen is known to be fast, having once out ran his father and his very physical to attacking others, in which he's somewhat good at fighting. Boomstick: Yeah he's fought his brother, the cameraman known as Jack! And he's even beated up innocent people before! Like damn dude, if i ever meet this guy, he'd be dead 101 by my X-Wife! Wiz: Really? First William and now Stephen? Boomstick: Yes Wiz! They need to be taught a damn lesson! Wiz: Uhh anyways, Stephen's also pretty strong, he's lifted a Vaccum Cleaner over his shoulder and slammed it to the ground..twice! He's strong enough to pull a tooth out of someone, but he's somehow talented at poetry Boomstick: True, i mean he released two rap songs so far, i don't eve know what else happens Wiz: Yeah, also Stephen is great at breaking things, such as a truck with a bat, his dad's guitar, the microwave, the vacuum, his Guitar Hero controller, his bedroom door, the $3,000 TV (not seen), the computer chair, the whole Happiest Company.com studio, thrown dishes, pans, and a toaster in the yard, ripped his 50 Cent posters, stomping on his mom's scooter, throwing his sister's luggage down the stairs, destroying a parade float, smashing his brother's TV, throws his suitcase of the floor, stomping on a shampoo bottle, smashes a lamp and throws a painting in the snow, pulling his sister's tooth out and even lighting the Christmas tree on fire. Boomstick: And goddamn he has problems, like way more problems. He hates everything around him, including humans, but here's the good news, with that in the way, Stephen does have his flaws! Wiz: Stephen is very agile, having to run away from his father, and was once pepper spraied, leaving him open and arrested! Stephen also has no skill in stretching at all, which is his big problem. Boomstick: But when Stephen doesn't get his way, he'll destroy anything in his path sooner than later! Boomstick: Fare Warning, this was all a Joke Battle, so little Research was great! Death Battle Stephen Quire is seen walking around after actually beating down another person and on the other side is William who runs out stealing candy from a store and the cops are aftering him. William bumps into Stephen who then falls down. Stephen: You freaking idiot! Stephen gets back up furious and stops William by pulling his shirt. William: Agh! Let go of me you ass! William kicks Stephen as Stephen finally gets furious and dahses at William as the two engage. FIGHT! They two then get into a huge fight, with Stephen getting most of the upperhand. Stephen then beats up William in which William blocks each shot from Stephen then shoulder tackles him down. William: What's your idea trying to beat me up huh!? kid! Suddenly the cops arrive and they point their guns at both William and Stephen Quire Cop 1: Freeze! Now get on the ground you two! Cop 2: Wait! William, that's the thief who's stealing candy! Cop 3: Stephen Quire for breaking and fighting civilians! Both of your bountys came up and we'll be rich! Both Stephen and William shoot all of the police officers together and they run for it and attack each other while at it too, seemingly Stephen is much faster than William, William shoots his gun at Stephen's Leg knocking him down as Stephen yells in pain. Stephen: OH MY GOD! OW!! William then runs over throwing gasoline on Stephen and steals a pack of cigarettes at another store and as he attempts to throw the Cigarette, Stephen escapes in time and this time gets a baseball bat and strikes William in the head giving him a concussion, then suddenly Stephen Quire brings out a Vaccum Cleaner and smashes it onto William's head, thus crushing his head. Thinking that he may have won the fight, Stephen is then tased by the cops and set on fire thus killing him too. M-M-M-MONSTER K.O.! The Police then put a crime scene to cover up the dead bodys and take them away from the alley. Results Boomstick: Yes! Finally they both what they need to get deserved! Wiz: This fight was although stupid, it's meant to be a joke so yeah, nothing to say here Boomstick: Yep, all you have to do is just leave a comment and say who was the stupidest of them all, you could just say, this was a smash, and then ablaze! Wiz: This Battle is a Draw. Next Time Next Time on Death Battle A obese fat man is seen eating fast food till he looks over to a Yellow fat italian plumber getting food as he runs over to him and the two engage. Wario VS Rufus Trivia Category:Death Battles by Fireball Studios Category:Joke Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Antagonists themed Death Battles